ricileonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricileon/Kazen
Ricileon and Kazen is a popular fan pairing in R.O.S. It has been called RiciKaz, combining the first parts of their names ('Rici'leon and 'Kaz'en). History When he was first introduced, Ricileon saved Kazen from two older children who were beating him up. Kazen was only seven while Ricileon was ten. After Kazen went through an energy rush, he fell off of a roof and was caught by Ricileon. Ricileon carried the young Kazen to an abandoned house in which they stayed. During the tournament, Ricileon showed great anger when Kazen was beaten by Ramda. She transformed into RCSS1 and almost killed Ramda. After Ricileon traveled back to her destroyed home, she cried at the sight of it. Kazen comforted her. Ricileon stated that as long as Kazen was with her she was always at home. When he was captured, Ricileon went on a rampage, which sent her to prison. This shows that Ricileon would destroy everything as long as he was safe, similar to what she'd do for Karuso. When he disappeared in the Hardina Arc, she almost went on a rampage again, but was stopped by Koshamei. After confronting Dark Kazen, Ricileon broke down into tears. When Kazen showed lack of emotion, Ricileon knew it wasn't Kazen and beat him to near death in RCSS3. Ricileon was unable to kill Kazen and instead stabbed his stomach. After his return on the late Hardina Arc, Zaiken accepted him as a member, reuniting the two friends. Because of Karuso, Ricileon and Kazen were barely paired up in missions. When Ricileon died, Kazen helped Lao and Xonea with VL1 and VL2. Kazen became more estranged from Ricileon, as well as Zaiken. He only was with them in holidays or in major battles. Kazen has not stated why in the series. Times Shown Cameo Arc Kazen and Ricileon were fiercely protective of each other during this arc. Ricileon would always hold out her hand when he fell, Kazen doing the same. Kazen also comforted Ricileon whenever she was upset. After his capture, Ricileon went on a murderous rampage in RCSS2, destroying half of Cameo and was sent to prison, where she met Davit Nicomel. When she was in RCSS2 again, Ricileon was about to destroy the entire kingdom, but was stopped by Kazen. These moments show that Ricileon and Kazen would do anything for each other. Hardina Arc Kazen and Ricileon made their way to Hardina. The group was attacked on the way. Ricileon was stabbed in the leg during the attack. Unable to fight, Kazen defended the two from the ten attackers. He brutally murdered nine, and stabbed the one that hurt Ricileon in the spinal cord and left him to die. When he met Koshamei and Karuso, he felt a bit jealous of Karuso. Kazen then disappeared soon after, causing Ricileon to breakdown, thinking he died. When she met Dark Kazen, Ricileon broke down yet again. Kazen knocked her into a nearby lake. Karuso called out to Ricileon, who was lost in memories. Ricileon was then seen fighting him in RCSS3. She rants about how things used to be. Ricileon was unable to kill Dark Kazen and stabbed him, just missing his power core. Ricileon was elated when he came back, but Kazen didn't live with them on Hardina. Kazen lived on a deserted island near Hardina. Kazen only went with the main Zaiken group during large battles and only visited during holidays. Dekuu Arc Ricileon was left poweless after Dekuu drained her power core. After Kazen was absorbed by Dekuu, Ricileon somehow transformed into RCSS3 and continued to fight. She yelled at Dekuu that he killed her best friend. Ricileon then convinced Yuma, Sawatar, and Karuso to give thier energy to her, saying she wasn't done avenging Kazen. Fan Speculations The most popular speculation is that Kazen held romantic feelings for Ricileon. However, when she showed interest in Karuso, he was left devestated. Kazen then alienated himself from Zaiken. When Ricileon asked why, Kazen said, "because of the him". Most agree he was referring to Karuso. Another speculation is that Kazen held feelings for Ricileon as a child and teen, but didn't show them because he was afraid of how she would react. They think Ricileon also held feelings for him, but never showed them because of her fear of rejection. When Karuso came along, he gave her a feeling of acception. Because Kazen never showed his feelings, Ricileon figured he didn't love her back. A lesser popular speculation is that Ricileon only liked Kazen because he was the first to accept her as a person. Kazen only liked her because he never had friends before, much like Ricileon. Trivia/Notes *This is the earliest pairing in the R.O.S. world, starting from the Cameo Arc. *This is one of the two pairings that was hinted several times in the canon series without being revealed completely. The other being Sawatar and Kazen. Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Involving Ricileon Category:Pairings Involving Kazen